Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret
"Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret" is the ninth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 9, 2014. Overall, it is the 75th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Martin wants to try out Aviva's new stone digging machine, but Aviva insists that he does not, because the machine is not done. Impatient, Martin takes it for a test drive at night, but the lack of stability in the machine causes Martin to crash land. The next morning, Martin realizes that he is around an unknown colony of black-footed ferrets. While the rest of the crew tries to find him, Zach Varmitech is plotting to use the ferrets for "Robber-bots" to sneak into the Tortuga and steal all of Aviva's inventions. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers describe the predator-prey relationship between prairie dog predators and prairie dogs. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are roasting marshmallows over a fire in prairies of North America, when Martin sees Aviva's Stone Digger, and he wants to try it out. Aviva stops him, and explains that it still needs some adjustments. Later, as everyone sleeps, Martin sneakily exits the Tortuga and starts the Stone Digger. The Stone Digger is hard for Martin to control, and it soon crashes. Morning approaches, and the Wild Kratts find out that Martin is missing, and they all head off to search for him. Zach Varmitech, on the other hand, knows where Martin is. As he observes, Martin finds a black-footed ferret in the exposed tunnels in the crash site. Zach decides to take a look at the Tortuga after this, and he hopes to find a way to get inside so he can steal the Wild Kratts' technology. Martin names the black-footed ferret Bandito. Martin then meets Bandito's family and sees one of the ferrets hunt prairie dogs through the tunnels. Zach, still watching, gets the idea to make "Robber-bots" out of the ferrets. He engages his plane's "cloud-camouflage" and lands it near Martin. Zach then orders his Zachbots to suck up the ferrets from their tunnels. After he is done, he takes off and camouflages his plane. Aviva finds Martin at the crash site. Martin apologizes to Aviva, and says that he found black-footed ferrets. He calls the rest of the team with Aviva's Creature Pod, explaining to them that Aviva has found him and that Zach has flown off with a colony of black-footed ferrets. Later, Aviva reluctantly agrees to make a Creature Power Disc and a hand-held drill with the remnants of the Stone Digger. Chris, who found Zach's plane, sends his location to the two. While Zach explains his plan to his Zachbots, Aviva uses the hand-held drill to make a hole in one of the plane's vents. The Kratt bothers activate their Black-Footed Ferret Creature Power Suits, and Aviva helps them get into the ventilation system. As Zach tells his Zachbots to not ask any questions, they deactivate the Robber-bots, releasing the ferrets. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers, the ferrets, and the rest of the team return to the prairie. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers find black-footed ferrets at night. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans and Martin Kratt are finding black-footed ferrets at night.]] *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Black-footed Ferret': Bandito *Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Called Prairie dog) *Peregrine Falcon Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Coyote * American badger (called badger) Key facts and Creature Moments *A black-footed ferret can pursue and catch prey in winding tunnels because its long, thin body allows it to twist and turn easily. *The black patch of fur surrounding a black-footed ferret's eyes helps reduce glare, making it easier for the ferret to see its prey. Gallery File:Oh.jpeg|The only character … File:Hello.jpeg|… breaking the fourth wall here … File:Who_Are_You?.jpeg|… is Bandito. Martin loves Bandito.jpeg|Martin and Bandito on the large screen of Zach’s plane. Bandito is probably thinking: “I love you, Martin!” while Zach don’t likes how Martin is hugging Bandito. Bandito.jpg|Bandito is looking out of a hole in the ground. BtBFF.png BtBFF 2.png BtBFF 3.png BtBFF 4.png BtBFF 5.png BtBFF 6.png BtBFF 7.png BtBFF 8.png BtBFF 9.png BtBFF 10.png BtBFF 11.png BTBFF 12.png BtBFF 13.png BtBFF 14.png BtBFF 15.png BtBFF 16.png BtBFF 17.png BtBFF 18.png BtBFF 19.png BtBff 20.png BtBFF 21.png BtBFF 22.png BtBFF 23.png BtBFF 24.png BtBFF 25.png BtBFF 26.png BtBFF 27.png BtBFF 28.png BtBFF 29.png BtBFF 30.png BtBFF 31.png BtBFF 32.png BtBFF 33.png BtBFF 34.png BtBFF 35.png BtBFF 36.png BtBFF 37.png BtBFF 38.png BtBFF 39.png BtBFF 40.png BtBFF 41.png BtBFF 42.png BtBFF 43.png BtBFF 44.png BtBFF 45.png BtBFF 46.png BtBFF 47.png BtBFF 48.png BtBFF 49.png BtBFF 50.png BtBFF 51.png BtBFF 52.png BtBFF 53.png BtBFF 54.png BtBFF 55.png BtBFF 56.png BtBFF 57.png BtBFF 58.png BtBFF 59.png BtBFF 60.png BtBFF 61.png BtBFF 62.png BtBFF 63.png BtBFF 64.png BtBFF 65.png BtBFF 66.png BtBFF 67.png BtBFF 68.png BtBFF 69.png BtBFF 70.png BtBFF 71.png BTBFF 72.png BtBFF 73.png BtBFF 74.png BtBFF 75.png BtBFF 76.png BtBFF 77.png BtBFF 78.png BtBFF 79.png BtBFF 80.png BtBFF 81.png BtBFF 82.png BTBFF 83.png BtBFF 84.png BtBFF 85.png BtBFF 86.png BtBFF 87.png BtBFF 88.png BtBFF 89.png BtBFF 90.png BtBFF 91.png BtBFF 92.png BtBFF 93.png BtBFF 94.png BtBFF 95.png BtBFF 96.png BtBFF 97.png BtBFF 98.png BtBFF 99.png BtBFF 100.png BtBFF 101.png BtBFF 102.png BtBFF 103.png BtBFF 104.png BtBFF 105.png BtBFF 106.png BtBFF 107.png BtBFF 108.png BtBFF 109.png BtBFF 110.png BtBFF 111.png BtBFF 112.png BtBFF 113.png BtBFF 114.png BtBFF 115.png BtBFF 116.png BtBFF 117.png BTBFF 118.png BtBFF 119.png BtBFF 120.png BtBFF 121.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes with Villains